SOLO TE PIDO NO ME ODIES
by ginny15black
Summary: hermione y ron pelean ,hermione hace lo imposible por gustarle al pelirrojo,este trata de convencerse de que ella es solo su amiga...fiestas ,alcohol,lloros ,peleas¡aki hay de todo¡rh


La sala común de griffindor estaba a revosar,todos celebraban una nueva y aplastante victoria contra Slithering,todos estaban alegres,Ron estaba un confundido..necesitaba encontrar a cierta castaña papa preguntarle algo que llevaba revoloteando por su mente todo el partido

Descubrio su melena y se acercó a ella,que estaba enzarzada en un debate con Neville sobre que planta era la más venenosa, esperó un poco hasta que Neville se levantará habiendo dejado claro que la Ameba plateada era la más peligrosa de todas y con una sonrisa de triunfo .

-Hermione

-si-dijo ella que ahora leia

-no te e vito por el campo

-eso será porque no he estado allí

Ron palideció

-¿te a pasado algo?

-he estado ocupada

-si ya se te ve-contesto molesto leyendo el libro que tría,no era ninguno de clase

-que insinúas

-no insinuó nada,tendría que haberlo adivinado

-¿el que?-pregunto Hermione con mirada retadora

el pelirrojo se lo pensó,lleno de rabia,¿por qué ella nunca estaba presente las pocas veces que hacía algo bien?

-pues...pues que sin Harry el quiddicht ya no tiene interés

-no se de que hablas Ron

-¿ah no?pues tu eres la lista de aquí,

-Ron ,ya te he dicho que no e podido ir ,y con mi palabra deberia bastarte

-pues no me basta,aquí el único problema que hay es que tu y yo no somos amigos,y si lo parecemos es por Harry ,

-Ron no digas tonterías-suplicó Hermione con ojos cristalinos

-es cierto, yo te odio y tu me odias,siempre peleamos,ninguno se interesa por el otro, és más que obvio

-¡cállate¡-gritó ella derramando lágrimas

-ya se acabo el teatrito...-dicho esto Ron subió a su cuarto con la certeza de que se había pasado

Hermione corrió hacía el retrato de la dama gorda llorando ruidosamente y Harry la siguió corriendo,ambos llegaron a un aula despejada y se sentaron en las mesas,Harry no saía que había pasado

-¿Herms?que que pasa

-me odia,me lo a dicho me a dicho que no somos amigos

-¿quién?

-me ha dicho que lo unico que tenemos en común eres tú

-oh..Ron dice muchas cosas que..

-esta vez iba en serio, tenía que haberlo visto-dijo hipando

-¿por qué a dicho eso?

-e vuelto a faltar a quiddicht

-pero Hermione...

-lo se,se que no deví ,y para colmo este fue el mejor partido de su vida...pero...Mcgonagall me llamó para que le ayudara ,no podia,no podia-la castaña se levanto saco su varita y empezó a destrozar las mesas de alrededor y a empujarlas, aún llorando, Harry corrió y la sujeto por los brazos mientras ella forcejeaba con rabia

-suéltame suéltame harry¡-gritaba dando patadas al aire .Finalmente,ya cansada paró y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de su amigo

-yo le quiero –susurraba Hermione entre hipito e hípito

-lo sé ,debes tranquilizarte,no lo decía enserio y lo sabes

-no Harry,el siempre te prefirió a ti,a mi no me cuenta nunca nada,en el tiempo que pasamos solos se crea un silencio incomodo,no hay complicidad,tu eres su mejor amigo yo para él solo soy una amargada.

-no Hermione tu...

-¿el prefiere a las chicas como Parvatí no? Pues entonces yo sere como ellas

-¡no puedes cambiar¡¡tu eres más inteligente que todo eso¡

-¡que no lo ves¡llevo enamorada de él tres años¡tres¡yo no aguanto más esta claro que así no conseguiré nada ...¡yo...me odio¡-grito con rabia

-Asi no se hacen las cosas

-¿y como se hacen?-la chica le miró con una ceja alzada ,Harry la miró en silencio y ella se fue con paso decidido hacia la puerta.

Al día siguiente Ron se levantó decidido a pedirle perdón a la castaña ,cuando bajó a la sala común Hermione ya estaba allí,llevaba el pelo alisado y brillo de lavios,muchos la miraban sorprendidos¡lo que le faltaba¡

-¿Hermione puedo hablar contigo?

La vieja Hermione le hubiera mandado a pasturar con un comentario ingenioso ,sin embargo la nueva Hermione accedió

-Hermione quiero pedirte perdon por lo que dije ayer

-no pasa nada Ron,en el fondo tienes algo de razón ,pero no podemos dejar de hablarnos por bien de Harry-Hermione se maldijo,ese comentario no lo debería haber dicho su nuevo yo

-¿a si?pero yo no...

-¿bajamos a desayunar?-pregunto con una sonrisa resplandeciente,el chico se encogió de hombros confundido y ambos fueron al encuentro de Harry

Una vez en la mesa,Hermione les informó de algo que dejó a los chicos alucinados

-Bueno,me extraña que no os halláis enterado¿en que mundo vivís? esta noche hay una fiesta en los invernaderos,y estamos invitados

-¿nosotros a una fiesta?.preguntó el moreno con una ceja alzada

-así es

-¿tu a una fiesta?-pregunto esta vez Ron con una ceja alzada

-si¿qué tiene de malo?

-de malo nada...de anormal mucho...-comentó Harry con un extraño gesto

-nunca viene mal relajarse un poco

-esa frase suena bien de la boca del resto del colegio ...pero dicha por ti suena...¿extraña?-comentó Ron

-quizás Ron no soy tan distinta al resto de la gente

-eso nunca te importó

-¡tu que sabes lo que me importa¡¡te recuerdo que nunca te has preocupado de mi¡-Hermione trató de tranquilizarse,puso una sonrisa melosa y suavizo sus facciones-¡bueno chicos nos vemos en el aula¡-dicho esto se marcho con pasó seguro

-¿qué mosca le a picado?-preguntó Ron

Harry no contesto ,ya que observaba a la chica marcharse con el entrecejo fruncido¿así que se era su ingenioso plan?

Los primeros síntomas de rebeldía se dieron en Hermione durante las clases,ese día no tomaba apuntes,no levantaba la mano ,y no obligaba a sus amigos a hacerlo,aparentemente al pelirrojo le agradaba su cambio ,y por primera vez ambos estuvieron toda la clase de historia de la magia jugando al tres en ralla con una hoja de papel

Eran las diez,Hermione aparecó en la sala común junto a Lavender y Parvati,Hermione llevaba un vestuario muy raro en ella,una minifalda vaquera,y una camiseta muy ceñida y blanca,parecía que a todo el mundo le gustaba el giro que había dado la cerebrito de Hogwarts,cuando sus dos amigos bajaron quedaron muy sorprendidos,Ron se la comía con los ojos,la fiesta empezó a llenarse,Harry y Ron hablaban sentados en unas sillas

-parece que Hermione se lo pasa bien...-cometó Harry mirando como su amiga en la barra que habían montado iba acumulando botellas de whinski de fuego

-si ...demasiado bien-Ron la miró con el entrecejo fruncio y Harry lo notó

-creí que te gustaba el cambio ...ya sabes la nueva Hermione

-y me gusta...pero a decir verdad prefiero a la Hermione de antes ...ya sabes a nuestra Hermione

-¡Harry¡ven mira...¡-Seamus Finnigan le llamaba desde una esquina

-voy a ver-le dijo a Ron

Ron decidió pasarse por la barra ,cuando llegó y saludó a Hermione esta se arrojo hacia el ,y envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de Hermione,quedando muy cerca de él ,el chico enrojeció y se puso muy nervioso,la gente de la barra les miraba

-¿Hermione que demonios haces?-preguntó mientras miraba a los de alrededor tratando de soltarse

-¿te avergüenzas de mí?-pregunto ella afectada

-no es eso,pero...¡vosotros que miraís¡vamos fuera.él chico cogió a la castaña del brazo y la sacó a los jardines,esta aún llevaba una botella de alcohol en la mano,esta volvió a acorrarale esta vez rodeándole la cintura y aferrándose a su pecho

-Hermione¡ suéltame¡

-no te vallas ,por favor Ron no me dejes sola

-estas borracha...vallamos con Harry

-¡Harry¡siempre Harry¡no puedes estar aunque solo sean cinco minutos con migo¿tanto me odias?-Hermione levanto la cabeza y miró a Ron fijamente,el corazon de Ron latía con fuerza ,Hermione se lanzó hacia el pelirrojo y lo besó salvajemente , el chico también le correspondió por unos instante pero cuando reaccionó se apartó de ella como si quemara

-esto no esta bien...

-¡si que esta bien¡-dijo la chica insistiendo en besarle pero el no le dejaba

Ron quería irse de allí,no entendía porque había seguido el beso de su amiga,¡era Hermione¡...no podía ,así que empezó a andar hacia los invernaderos...pero cuando oyó a Hermione llorar retrocedió y se sentó con la chica en el suelo,mientras apollaban la espalda en un árbol

-¿qué te pasa?- le pregunto cohibido

-te quiero

la respuesta de la chica dejó al pelirrojo sin saber que hacer o que decir,

-no ,no me quieres,eres mi amiga y esta borracha

-eso es lo que tu quieres creer,para ti resulta mas fácil decir que estoy borracha y miento porque así no te sentirás culpable por ello

-eso no es cierto,Hermione tu me odias¿ recuerdas?

-ójala..no puedo odiarte Ronald

-pero...tu ...Krum..los partidos...nohhh estas borracha

-¡no pude ir por que tenía que ir con Mcgonagall y si salí con Krum...si salí con el fue para darte una lección,para haber si me prestabas un poco de atención¡tres años Ron ¡TRES AÑOS¡y tu que si Harry para aquí que si Harry para allá ,lo único que faltaba era lo de la ayer¿no puedes fingir al menos que me aprecias¡aunque sea como amiga¡no pido más...

Ron no digería las palabras, quería besarla...quería salir corriendo,quería hacer todo menos quedarse ahí parado como un pasmarote sin saber que decir

-yo...

-¿alguna vez me quisiste Ron?en todos estos años juntos...no sé algo

-Hermione tu eres mi mejor amiga ¡haría lo que fuera por ti¡

-Hermione le miró a los ojos y nuevamente intentó besarle ,el se apartó

-perdoname...perdóname Ron soy patética,yo creí que si cambiaba ,si me emborrachaba si no prestaba atención en clase,si me vestía así quizás...esta claro que no hay nada que hacer¿verdad?

-no se que decir-contestó el sintiendo un nudo en el estómago

Hermione se abrazó a él apoyándose en su pecho empezando a llorar de nuevo ,no dijeron nada más ,a Hermione le entró el sueño,

-finjamos Ron ,finjamos juntos que esto puede suceder-susurró antes de caer dormida,Ron la miró y le beso en la cabeza,no entendía nada,¡ella y él sólo eran amigos¡el no la quería ,él no podía quererla,el miedo se apoderó de el chico y de nuevo sintió ganas de correr ,quería huir de sus pensamientos,quería huir de lla y de esa voz en su cabeza que le gritaba a pleno pulmón ¡estás enamorado de ella¡

TO BE CONTINUED

Hola¡¡¡realmente no se si estoy del todo satisfecha de este fic¡a vosotros os toca judgar¡dejad reviews¡¡¡¡


End file.
